Aussir
Background "Looks like I'll get to find out what you taste like after all!" ~Aussir Aussir is a Lizardfolk Fighter who lived in the Northlands 50 years before The Unexpectables arrived in The City of Alivast and a member of The Unpredictables. Aussir left his homeland and tribe for reasons his own, wandering the lands taking odd jobs with his hunting skills. When he heard tale of great beasts such as mammoths in the Northlands, he set out to find the best hunt of his life. What he found however was a habitat ill suited to his nature; his cold blood making survival in a northern winter more difficult than it is for others. He was lucky enough to come across travelling companions to augment his chances, but he often butts heads with them and has a desire to eat people he dislikes. Personality Aussir is a hunter through and through, having a simple yet fairly brutal way of living and relishing in the thrill of a good fight. Because of his more bestial nature, he has immense trouble not thinking in the binary of "edible" or "inedible." He understands it's rude to treat people as food, but often wonders aloud what the new races he encounters would taste like. Relations Ghost Aussir's relationship with Ghost is a strained one. There was once an incident wherein Ghost caused an avalanche that buried the carcass of a wolf Aussir had slain. Aussir still holds a grudge against Ghost and insists that she owes him fresh meat as repayment. He considers Ghost to be too enthusiastic for her size. Aussir and Ghost cooperate for survival reasons and little else. Though he has threatened to eat her if she causes another avalanche, he has eaten owl before and has a dislike for the taste. Snowflower Aussir respects Snowflower's physical prowess and considers him to be a benefit to the group's survival chances. However, Snowflower's love for animals and tendency to strike up conversations with them causes some strain, as Aussir cannot kill and eat them without upsetting the druid. He has no interest in eating Snowflower and is the only member of the group he has not threatened to consume. Valcenien Aussir finds Valcenien's hyperactive attitude to be odd and off-putting, but he appreciates the sorcerer's skill in magic, machinery, and as the group's defacto grappling hook. Aussir owns a miniature clockwork figurine of himself that was made by Valcenien, which can move around and shout simple phrases such as "Meat!" and "Murder!". He appreciates the gift greatly but would never admit that to anybody. Despite this, Aussir has threatened to eat Valcenien and would gladly eat him if he were to die. Lawrence After defeating Lawrence, Aussir made a point to request his corpse from Serindaru which he then proceeded to ride down the mountain back to Pugu Village like a "meat toboggan" and stewed to eat. Lawrence was delicious. Magic Items * Orbs of Cozy (Shared) Trivia * Aussir has pink eyes and numerous battle scars, one of which runs across his chest. He also received a "tail piercing" in the Mansion of Lady Corinne. * Tai Borpington, who is named after Pr0bait, is a chef who cooks for and feeds the party. Aussir, who is played by Pr0bait, has a very food-driven mindset, caring about being fed over seemingly anything else. * Aussir has the White Curse, a trait he shares with Yukiko and Cynthia. * Aussir holds onto a fox tail trinket as a trophy of his first kill. Category:Lizardfolk Characters Category:Fighter Characters Category:The Unpredictables Category:Player Characters